A Different Light
by PP-PhantomPhoenix
Summary: Oliver contemplates Felicity, and how no one sees what he does when they look at her. No pairing, but I did write it with Olicity in mind, so more a pre-lationship.


So…this is a one-shot based on the song 'A Different Light' by Doug Stone. I heard it a few weeks ago, and for some reason it just seemed to click with Oliver and Felicity. It has bits that were inspired by the song, but it's not a song fic. This just would not let me go until it was written, and as it's only a one shot, I decided to post it. No sense in it sitting on my laptop where no one can (hopefully) enjoy it.

And…yeah, I know that Diggle and Carly aren't together anymore, but I'm claiming artistic license because I couldn't figure out how to work around that…and it was 2am when I was writing that part. This somewhere in the first Barry episode. I didn't really give it a specific place in the timeline, but it is before Barry finds out Oliver is the Arrow.  
>Also, this was proofed over by me, so if you see any mistakes please let me know.<p>

So…yeah. I think that's it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Every morning I watch you walk into the office<br>In your business suit and matching shoes  
>With your hair put up neatly, you tug at your glasses<br>And you sit down, just three desks down

And I watch you in the fluorescent glare  
>And my mind drifts away somewhere<p>

And I see you in a different light  
>Your hair falling down, with love in your eyes<br>In my mind, you're a beautiful sight  
>I see you in a different light<br>Just the way I saw you last night

A Different Light

Oliver watched Felicity walk into QC building. Today she wore a light pink shirt, long sleeved; in fact if he wasn't mistaken it was the same shirt she was wearing when they first met; grey skirt that ended at her knees, and shoes that matched her shirt.

He gave a slight smile at her fondness for matching shoes.

Today her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, for once not straightened. He'd have to remember to tell her to do it again some time, he missed her ponytails…especially after last night.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose while she waited for the elevator. When the doors opened Oliver hurried to catch up with her. He reached just as the doors were about to close.

"Morning." He nodded to the others. "Felicity." He smiled.

"Morning Oliver. How was your night?" The three of them had taken the night off…well, they were supposed to. Dig spent the evening with Lyla, and Felicity went out with Barry. Oliver spent his night in green leather. Not that Felicity or Dig knew that…or would ever.

"Uneventful." Hardly. "Yours?"

"I quite enjoyed it. I spent the evening with a friend. It was much more relaxing than my usual nights…not that I don't enjoy them. I do, it's just they're not very relaxing with all the-"

"Felicity."

She froze…there were other people here. "Right…sorry."

There was an uncomfortable silence until the elevator dinged, and everyone else got off.

Felicity turned to Oliver. "I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"Felicity, I know. No harm done." He gave a slight smile; a real one that only she seemed to be able to bring out in him.

She nodded. The rest of the ride passed quietly, then they were both getting off. Felicity headed into the conference room, while Oliver sat down at his desk.

He watched as she set up for the board meeting that was scheduled in a half an hour. She turned to walk back to her desk, and he quickly pretended to be busy with some files. Once her back was to him, he looked back up; watching as she sat down at her desk…just a wall away. He watched her hair shine in the glare from the fluorescents, and was reminded of how he saw her last night; in much softer lighting…her eyes glowing as she discussed the case with Barry. He sighed, shaking his head. It was his own damn fault.

Oliver leaned forward onto his desk, trying to ignore the headache that had been steadily building. This paperwork was going to kill him sooner than being The Arrow.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it actually was _paperwork_, but everything was done electronically…and five years makes a big difference, not to mention he'd never paid attention before. He was still trying to figure out half of the programs he was supposed to be using.

He glanced at the time, 12:03. Felicity would be leaving to eat lunch soon. Maybe he should-

A knock on the door interrupted his thought. It was Felicity with Tammy…Trisha…T-something from Accounting at his door. He nodded for them to come in.

"Oliver, Tracy Adams needs to go over the fundraiser for Sebastian Blood, do you have time now, or should we schedule something for after lunch?"

Tracy…that was it. "Thank you Felicity. How long should this take Miss Adams?"

"Not long, I just need you to sign off on everything. Normally I have Mr. Davis do it, but he's on vacation this week."

He nodded. "We can do it now."

"Thank you." She held out her tablet. "Right here." Oliver signed where instructed, and handed it back to her. "Anything else?"

"Could you look over those files I sent you and get back to me later today?" He nodded. "Of course, I'll look through them during lunch." He stood up and followed her to the door.

Felicity was focused the screen in front of her when he came to stand by her desk. "Felicity?"

She jumped. "Oliver! Can't you…make noise or something? Or do you have crazy ninja feet that make no sound. Not that it would be a bad thing if you did, with your nightly activities, but can't you turn it off during the day, it's really creepy. I don't mean to say you're creepy, well you kind of are with that intense stare you do. You just look and it feels like you're reading my mind, and-"

Oliver couldn't help it, he laughed. "Felicity, I promise, I can not read your mind."

"I know, but it _feels_ like you can." She shivered.

Oliver shook his head. He could always count on her to make his days a little less dark with her babbling. "I came over to ask if you would like to go get some lunch."

She looked at the time. "Oh, yes. You're right. Did you want me to bring you back something?"

He sighed. "No, I'll just-" Damn it Oliver, don't do this again. "I meant would you like to go get some lunch, with me."

Felicity blinked…and again. "Oh…ok. Sure. Just a minute." She shut down her computer, and slid her tablet into her bag as she stood up.

Oliver steered her towards the door. "Where would you like to go?"

"Big Belly Burger sounds awesome right now. Oh! I need to talk to James from IT before we go. Apparently-"

"Perfect, and that's fine." They reached the elevator just as the doors opened. Tracy stepped on.

The files…"Felicity, I have to print something off, I'll meet you down in the entrance."

She took a step towards him. "Are you sure, I can just wait."

"No, no go on down. It won't take me longer than a minute." She nodded, and the doors closed.

Oliver hurried to his office and pulled up the files Tracy had sent him. It seemed to be mostly information on the day to day…things that he had no clue how to make sense of. He sent it to the printer, and waited somewhat irritatedly as the papers slid out one by one.

Minutes later Oliver was on the ground floor. Felicity was talking to someone; James, more than likely; near the security desk along with Tracy. Oliver stood back, watching as Tracy made nodded to something Felicity said before heading to the parking lot. The security guard watched her leave, obviously enjoying what he saw.

Oliver couldn't decide if he was irritated or pleased that no one looked at Felicity that way. No one saw beneath the surface to the kind of person she really was.

Everyone saw the slightly quirky girl, who babbled when she was nervous and dropped innuendos every other time she spoke. They didn't see the first rate hacker, or the girl who could stitch him up whenever he came back to the lair bleeding. The girl who saw through his horrible lies about spilled coffee, and scavenger hunts, and energy drinks, but helped him anyway.

The girl who made him smile when he didn't even think he knew how.

He caught the end of the conversation as he walked up. "-and that should fix it, if it still gives you problems tomorrow I'll come down and see if I can help. Ok?"

"Yup, thanks." James nodded to Oliver, then left. Felicity turned to him.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you get everything you needed?" He held up the file. "Good, I'm starving."

"I'm sure once we get there Carly won't let that last for long."

"Probably not. I'm not sure if she's working today though. Well…I know she was working, but I don't know what time. Not that I won't eat if she's not there, but-"

Felicity babbled on, and Oliver saw the security guard glance over in annoyance, before turning back to him computer.

As far as Oliver was concerned, the man didn't know what he was missing. Felicity might babble…but it was more truthful that most things he'd said the first day he came home.

No one else saw Felicity in the same light he did, but that might be ok. Sometimes a different light was good.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so…I'm not entirely happy with this, especially the ending. It just…wouldn't end nicely. I might addchange a bit later on, but hope you enjoyed it.

Also, this is my first time venturing into the Arrow playground, so any advice would be very welcome. Thanks for reading.

PP


End file.
